


spiderio non-con drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Creampie, Drabbles, Highschool AU, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Prison AU, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Top Quentin Beck, Trauma, blowjob, brock rumlow - Freeform, drugged, fairytale AU, quentin beck is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is just where I keep my drabbles about Quentin being a garbage human to Peter. I'll add on to it whenever I get a good idea.There are several chapters inspired by other works. That's why I'm gifting said drabbles to mikazure, fyreyantics and stony_3000. I hope you all enjoy the stories in this that you helped inspire!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 57
Kudos: 244
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Fairytale AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/gifts), [fyreyantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/gifts), [Stony_3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/gifts).



> Fairytale AU. It's a mix of red riding hood and goldilocks. Peter got lost in the forest on a cold autumn night until he found a hidden cabin that was unlocked. Peter was desperate to get out of the cold and exhausted, falling asleep in the comfy bed by the fireplace.
> 
> Unfortunately, he's about to find out who owns this cabin real soon.

Peter woke up from his sleep to a the sound of a crackling fire. For a brief moment, he smiled at the extra warmth before it dawned on him...someone else was here. The 18 year old shot up in the bed and saw someone sitting on the floor, poking at the fireplace. It looked like a man, admittedly a very handsome one, with light brown hair that was slicked back, pale blue eyes, chiseled features, a short beard and a muscular physique...and also....wolf ears and a tail? 

Peter's eyes widened as the man stood up, showing just how much taller he was than the boy. Peter had heard stories about a dangerous wolf that lurked deep in these woods but he never expected this to be it. Peter opened his mouth to say something but the wolf man's hand came down and covered his mouth, also forcing his back down onto to bed again. 

"Well, just my luck..." the wolf smiled, eyes piercing through the terrified teen under him. "I was out for hours looking for something to eat and when I come home, I find a little intruder sleeping in MY bed. Give me a reason not to kill you and eat that pretty face of yours for dinner." The wolf removed his hand to let the boy speak but still stayed on top of him to prevent escape.

"I...I'm s-sorry, sir." Peter replied, trying to keep his voice steady despite his fear. "I g-got lost and it was getting late and i-it was so cold. I thought this was an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere. I just needed rest and somewhere warm." As Peter talked, the wolf's eyes wandered over his face and body. A yelp escaped him as the older man leaned in started sniffing at his neck and hair. He still continued to plead though. "I-I'll leave right now! I'll leave a-and I'll never t-t-tell anyone! I promise!"

"It's been a long time since I had something so pretty to play with." The older man moaned into Peter's neck, causing the boy to shiver. The wolf sat back up, still straddling the boy but this time his expression was different, no longer angry but hungry looking. Peter could feel the wolf's tail thumping at his legs as it wagged excitedly. He gave Peter a grin, showing sharp and ivory white teeth. "You can call me Beck, honey. I'll let you go after you do something for me."

\------

"That's it. Lift up your hips just like that." Peter did as Beck instructed. He could only pray that this monster keeps his word after this is over. He held back his fear and humiliation as he laid on the bed, completely naked and face down with his ass in the air for this man. He jumped slightly as it put it's hands on him, caressing his sides before moving down to his hips and then the back of his thighs. He could feel Beck's hot breath on his lower back which made his skin crawl and his heart pound. "You really are a pretty little thing. You have a name, honey?"

"P-Peter." the teen said, face buried in a pillow to hide his fear and tears. Beck draped himself over the boy, his clothed cock brushing against Peter's bare ass and his mouth now next to his ear. "Don't be scared, Peter. I'll make you feel so good..."

Beck pulled back and put his hands on Peter's ass, chuckling at the small yelp the smaller man made at that. Peter felt his cheeks being spread and was already bracing himself for the worst when he felt something hot and wet go over his hole. Peter couldn't stop the moans from escaping his mouth as the man behind him continued lapping at his tight hole. Beck's tongue was longer than Peter would've thought, or at least it felt that way as the hot muscle continued to lick and prod him. "P-Please...It feels w-weird..." He panted as Beck pulled him closer and continued to eat him out, licking and lapping at his hole like it was the most delicious candy he'd ever tasted. Peter put his hands over his mouth in an attempt to silence his moans. This was humiliating enough. He didn't want actually get pleasure from this assault.

Beck pulled his face away wiped the drool from his face with his sleeve. "You're a virgin. I can taste it." Peter's cock twitched at that, horrifying Peter all the more. "That's disgusting!" He snapped back at the wolf before Beck pushed his thumb in the now wet hole. "Agh!...nnngh..." The boy buried his face back into the pillow as shame washed over him. The wolf replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger, pumping into the boy and stretching him out.

"You can whine all you want but it's obvious you like this. You may be a virgin but you're a perverted little thing, aren't you. Actually being turned on by getting abused." Beck smiles as he watched the boy under him start to sob and clutch at the sheets. "I...I c-can't help it." a weak little sob escaped him as beck removed his fingers and lined his cock up to the tight hole.

Peter screamed and tried to crawl away as Beck impaled him on his large cock. It was way to big for Peter to handle and with only this monster's spit as lube, the burn was very much there. Beck grabbed his hips and held him still as he fully sheathed himself inside the crying young man. "So fucking tight..." the monster panted, only giving Peter a small break to adjust before moving.

Peter continued to cry and plead as the wolf used him. "Please! P-Please stop! It's too much! I-It h-h-hurts!" Beck draped himself over Peter again, changing up his angle. "I-It's too big! Plea--" Peter was interrupted as a loud moan escaped his mouth. This new angle allowed Beck to aim right for his prostate and force out even more moans from his captive. Even as Peter continued to plead, his body was loving it more and more as Beck's massive cock pounded at his prostate again and again. Soon, all Peter could do was pant, sob and moan.

Soon, Beck's thrusts became more frantic and deeper. "I'm going to cum." He panted, seeming to snap Peter out of his blissful haze. "N-Not inside..." 

"What was that, honey?" The wolf teased, still pounding into Peter. Peter tried again but louder. "Don't...don't cum inside. P-Please..." In response, Beck wrapped his arms around Peter's body, holding him even closer as he shoved his dick as deep as his could. "Too late." With a loud moan, Beck came inside of Peter. Peter yelped as he felt the cock inside him pulse and pump load after load of hot cum into him. To make things worse, this caused Peter's own orgasm and his own load being splattered all over the sheets under him. Just as his orgasmic haze began to fade, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as everything went dark.

\-----

"Oh, thank you so much, sir!" May said as she took her injured Nephew from the stranger at her door. "I was worried sick about Peter. Thank goodness a kind stranger like you found him and bandaged him up." She carried her nephew in, inviting the stranger in with her. She laid Peter down on the couch, being gentle as to not cause anymore harm to the bandaged wound on his head.

"He must've tripped on something in the dark and hit his head on a tree. I cleaned him up and bandaged him. Just needs some sleep now." The hooded man said as he sat himself down. "My name is Beck, by the way. I hope you don't mind if I visit you now and then."

"Not at all. I can't thank you enough for saving my nephew." May draped a blanket over Peter as he slept. A smile widened on Beck's face. He couldn't wait for Peter to wake up later.


	2. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Beck may seem charming and kind. The teachers love him, the girls fawn over him and even some of the guys will admit that he's hot. However, Quentin is only interested in the shy and nerdy Peter Parker...even if Peter wishes he wasn't.

"Please just leave me alone, Quentin." Peter said, trying to stay firm as he stared down the senior in front of him. For months, Quentin had been groping Peter when no one is looking, sending him perverted messages(Peter still has no clue how he got his phone number), whispering lewd things into Peter's ear whenever they passed by in the halls and Peter even caught him smelling his hair one time in gym. Of course, whenever Peter tried to tell anyone they didn't believe him.

Quentin chuckled. "You asked me to come see you after school in the locker room just to say that?" He stepped closer but Peter did his best to stand his ground and not show any weakness. 

"I mean it, Quentin! I don't like all these weird things you do and say to me! Just leave me alone!" Peter kept talking but Quentin just got closer. Peter's feet began moving on their own, backing away from the taller teen as he spoke. That is, until he literally backed himself into the wall and Quentin leaned over, practically pinning him there. Peter dropped his backpack to the ground, frozen in fear.

"You're so cute, Peter." Quentin smiled, icy blue eyes staring down at Peter's scared hazel ones. "You act like you don't want it but I know you do. Every time you act so sweet and shy, I want you more and you know it." Peter tried to run but Quentin grabbed him and threw him onto hard floor and straddled him. "Fuck...even when you try to act tough and resist, you turn me on."

"Get off me, Beck!" Peter screamed and struggled beneath him before being slapped across the face. Before he knew it, one of his wrists were handcuffed to the bench next to him.

"You like it? I've been working on some magic tricks. Bet you never even realized I was holding a pair of handcuffs the entire time." Quentin bragged before unzipping Peter's hoodie and chuckling at the dorky T-shirt he wore under it. "Now, let's see what we got here." 

"Quentin, stop!"

Quentin pulled Peter's shirt up to above his nipples, his eyes lighting up with joy. "You have a perfect body, Peter. Nice to finally see it up close." Peter flinched as Beck's hands started to run up and down his exposed skin. Hands stopping to play with the sensitive pink nipples, causing Peter to gasp. 

"Please, stop...Please." Quentin continued to ignore the boy's pleads, leaning down taking one of the nipples in his mouth and sucking. Peter's body shivered and he tried struggling again to no avail. Beck continued to kiss down Peter's torso until he reached the hem of his pants. Peter wish more than ever that he didn't go commando that day.

Beck was quick to undo Peter's pants and pull them down, exposing his erection to the chilly air of the locker room. "Ha! I knew it! You really do want me! Why else would you be hard and wanting to meet up with me with no underwear on?"

Tears began to form in Peter's eyes. "i-it's not like that! Please, just leave me alone, Beck! I won't tell anyone! I---" Peter was cut off by Beck's hand covering his own. Peter looked down and saw Beck's other hand stroking his own erection with something slippery on it.

"Shhh. Just relax. You want this." Beck removed his hand from Peter's mouth and positioned his cock against his hole. Before Peter could say another word, Quentin shoved himself in. Peter's mouth opened wide in a silent scream that quickly became audible as Quentin grabbed both his legs, pinned them to his chest pushed the rest of his cock in. Tears were running down Peter's face and he started panting, trying to breathe and stay calm while the man between his legs groaned at how tight he felt. After a moment to adjust, Beck started to move, forcing more screams out of the helpless teen under him. "You have no clue how much I've wanted this." Beck moaned "Every night, all I could think about...was doing this to you. Of making you all mine." He continued as Peter started to sob.

"Please, please, just stop it. I-It hurts!" Peter tried to plead with Beck but it was clear that it was useless. Beck continued, thrusting harder as Peter's hole started to open up more, saying more lewd and disgusting things as he did.

"Fuck...You look so fucking cute when you cry. After this, you'll only think about me and no one else. Not that fucking Wilson kid or that blind bitch Murdoch. Only me. Only mine." 

Peter eventually stopped struggling, now just laying on the dirty floor as he was used. Then he felt Beck just touching his erection and tried pleading one last time. "N-No...not that. I-I don't want to."

Beck ignored him and kept going until Peter came in his hand with a whimper. "So much tighter..." he moan as he fucked Peter harder through his orgasm and coming inside him moments later. After a minute or so, Beck pulled out of Peter, his cum spilling out of Peter's abused hole after. He zipped his pants back up and unlocked the handcuffs, putting them back into his hoodie pocket.

Peter just laid there, exhausted and numb as Beck leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hope our first date was as fun for you as it was for me. I love you, Peter." and with that, Beck left.

Peter got up and fought through the pain as he pulled his pants back up and walked toward his backpack. It had been laying right across from where it all happened. Peter got his phone out of the front pocket. Beck may have thought that he won but Peter had his own trick up his sleeve. He was hoping he wouldn't have had to use it but now he had the evidence he needed. His phone's camera had been on the whole time and saw everything. He was hoping that it would just be capturing Beck admitting to harassing him.

Beck was finally going to get what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bit of a happier ending here. Thanks to the video, Beck not only gets caught but goes to jail since he's 18 here. 
> 
> I also wanted to portray Beck as more unstable. He truly thinks Peter secretly wants him and that he loves him and it's kinda fun to write creepy characters like that.


	3. Just like in Prague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck uses his tech to look like Wade and to play with Peter while he's alone.
> 
> This is more whump than smut but I felt it belonged here.

"Hey honey." a familiar voice called out to Peter before the bedroom door opened. Peter only had on some pajama pants since he was about to head to bed. 

The younger man's eyes lit up and he smiled "Wade!" Peter ran into his boyfriend's arms. "I was worried I'd be going to bed alone tonight." Wade smiled at Peter and pulled him into a kiss but...something was off. Peter felt a scratchy beard around he lips instead of his boyfriend's scarred skin. He then felt a prick on his skin where Wade's hand was and pulled away, falling to the floor. His whole body felt weak and he could barely hold himself up. When Wade started to laugh, it wasn't his voice laughing. It was Quentin Beck's.

A drone revealed itself behind the man standing over Peter and the holographic disguise revealed the illusionist underneath. Quentin hand a syringe in his hand that he tossed aside. Peter tried desperately to get back up and knock Beck out of this apartment but he just kept falling over until Quentin grabbed him and threw he now weak body onto the bed.

"Wh...What did you do to me, Beck!?" 

Quentin got on top of Peter and began running his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry. This drug wears off after a few hours. Plenty of time for us to have fun." Peter could only lay there as Beck's hands started roaming his exposed chest. "Just like in Prague all those years ago. Does Deadpool know that you gave your virginity to me when you were 16 or does he think that you were a pure little angel before you met?"

"Fuck you!" Peter snapped back, weakly trying to hit Beck. The older man laughed cruelly, easily pinning the hands down. Peter tried to stay strong. "You're a sick bastard, Quentin! The fact that you even did that to me as a teenager...It's...it's just wrong!" Peter held back tears as memories flooded back. Memories of Beck manipulating him to give him EDITH and to get him into bed with him. He was still mourning Stark's death and was so vulnerable. Beck made him feel loved and like everything would be okay but he was a monster and still is.

"Oh, honey...If it helps, you're still the tightest and best hole I've ever fucked." Quentin laughed as Peter glared daggers at him in disgust. Peter's expression turned from disgust to fear as Quentin started to undo his belt. "What's wrong? You were so eager back in Prague. Seeing who your boyfriend is, I thought you'd be happy to get fucked by someone that doesn't look like a knock-off Freddy Krueger." Peter tried to squirm away but Beck has able to manhandle him with ease. He flipped Peter onto his stomach and propped his hips up before pulling his pajama pants down to his knees.

Peter started to cry as fear and helplessness overtook him. "Don't...D-Don't touch me! Ple---aghh!" Something cold poured over Peter's ass and into his crack, causing him to shiver all over. He then felt something hot and hard brushing up against his hole. "Please, please don't do this." Peter said in a terrified whimper.

"That's more like it, honey." Beck groaned as he lined himself up. "So nervous and cute. Just like the last time you gave yourself to me." With that, he started thrusting into the helpless body under him. Peter sobbed and begged for him to stop the entire time. Beck used him like he was nothing but a fuck doll, going rough and hard, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Unlike years ago, Beck wasn't pretending to love him or being gentle. He only wanted to cause Peter pain. Peter stopped struggling and just laid there until Quentin finished in him 20 minutes later, a soft whine escaping his throat as he felt some of the fluid drip out of him.

Quentin got up and fixed up his fly. "Drone, get ready to take some pictures. I want everyone to see spider-man after being used like the whore he is." The drone started to fly over to Beck when a throwing knife struck it, causing it to fall to the floor broken. Beck stepped back and saw Wade Wilson having just come through the bedroom door, looking as pissed as ever and holding a katana with his name on it. 

"What the fuck did you do to Peter, you Donnie Darko looking fuck!?" Wade approached Quentin, ready to kill. The terrified rapist fumbled with something in his pocket as he backed away. Right as Wade lifted his sword, Beck pulled out a canister and threw it on the floor, bursting and obscuring everything in the room in thick green smoke. Wade swung his sword but felt no resistance. As the smoke cleared, he saw that Quentin had vanished. Before he could even think of chasing after him, Wade saw Peter. 

His anger was replaced with concern as he dropped his weapon and ran to Peter. "Oh my god. Peter, I'm so sorry." Wade said, holding Peter close. Peter sobbed into his boyfriend's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, baby boy. I'm here. It's going to be alright." He ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Wade can hunt down Beck tomorrow. Tonight, Peter needed him. He needed to be held and cared for. To be reminded that he's loved.


	4. Teacher!Beck and Student!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to stay after class because Mr. Beck caught him caught him in the bathroom earlier "misbehaving".
> 
> This is based off of a picture I saw while scrolling mikazure's twitter. https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1205212571101466632

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short one but I hope you guys still like it.

Peter sat in his desk, too nervous to look his teacher in the eye. Mr. Beck stared down at him, holding his ruler almost threateningly. 

"Now..." The teacher said sternly. "You mind telling me why you're here, Mr. Parker?" 

Peter gulped. "Because I did something I shouldn't have with my boyfriend." A loud thwack echoed the empty classroom as Beck slammed his ruler onto Peter's desk, causing the student to flinch in his seat. Beck's eyes glared at Peter coldly.

"Try again." Using the ruler, Beck lifted Peter's chin to look him in the eye. "What were you about to do with Wade Wilson in the bathroom, Peter?"

"I...I was a-about to..." Peter took a deep breath to calm himself and let it out. "I was about to g-give him oral. I'm sorry. I-It was inappropriate."

Beck leaned closer, staring right at Peter's terrified brown eyes. "This could cause you so much more trouble than for Wade. Such a clean record and perfect grade scores...what would your aunt think?" Beck smirked as he saw shame fill Peter's soul right in front of him. "I can make this all go away though." 

\----

"nngh...little deeper. Fuck, you're so good at this." Beck moaned, hand gripping Peter's soft brown hair as the teen took more of his erection down his throat. Peter tried to pretend that this was Wade he was doing this to but it was harder to pretend with all the awful and embarrassing things his teacher said while this was happening. "Never would've guessed you'd be such a good cumslut. You look so good with a cock stuffed into your mouth." Beck sat high and mighty in his desk chair, watching his student pleasure him. He loved seeing Peter's face get more and more red with each perverted comment he made. 

Beck's cock was way bigger than any other Peter had seen before and it was tough to take in at first. He could feel Beck petting him as he sucked and swallowed around the hard member, as if he was a dog doing a trick for it's owner just right. "God, you're amazing. Such a good little cock sleeve." Beck panted "You ready, baby? Hear it comes! Nnnngh!"

Peter could feel his teacher's dick starting to pulse in his throat and was about to stop when both of Beck's hands were on his head suddenly. Peter couldn't move his head and was having a hard time breathing, even starting to panic a little. With a loud moan, Beck came down his throat and into his mouth. When he let go of Peter's head, Peter pulled his dick out of his mouth and was ready to spit out the bitter and salty liquid when a hand covered his mouth. "ah ah ah" Beck taunted, holding his hand firmly over Peter's mouth. "Swallow all of it. Don't waste a single drop, honey."

Peter swallowed reluctantly and stood up as his teacher fixed his pants back up. Beck went back to grading papers as if nothing happened, waving Peter goodbye as he grabbed his backpack and headed out of the classroom, holding back tears. Beck smirked as he saw that Peter didn't do too well on one of the tests he was grading.

Looks like he'll be having Peter staying after school again real soon.


	5. Teacher!Beck and Student!Peter part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bad grade and needs to go back to Mr. Beck's house for "tutoring".

The soft beneath the two creaked loudly as Peter held onto the headboard, his teacher thrusting into him from behind. Beck ignored his student's tears as he ravaged him, thrusting hard and rough into him. Beck made sure to prep Peter, making this not too physically painful despite Beck's girth but it was the lewd words that hurt Peter the most. Even though his teacher was getting what he wanted, he wanted still hurt Peter somehow.

"You like that, honey? How's it feel being fucked by a real man?" Beck panted "I wish your boyfriend was here to see this. I wonder if he'll still want you after this." 

Peter gripped the headboard harder and gritted his teeth. "D-Don't say that!" He didn't know what he hated more. Mr. Beck's taunts or the fact that his body was actually enjoying this. Enjoying the feeling of his massive dick pounding away at all his sensitive areas in him, filling him up so good. His teacher was also frustratingly attractive, so much so that Peter has had a few wet dreams here and there involving him but he always loved Wade. Every thrust and moan from behind him made him feel more and more filthy, his heart aching for it to end while his body begged for more.

"You know it's true. Just look at your cute dick dripping all over my sheets. You love this." Beck grabbed Peter's wrists and pulled his hands away from the headboard, now pulling Peter's arms towards him and using them as leverage as his cock dove deeper into Peter. Peter was practically screaming now as Beck fucked him even deeper, the head of his cock hitting Peter's sweet spot just right every time. "Fuck...I love the noises you make. So cute but so slutty." Beck continued tormenting his student, savoring his sobs and moans as he used him like he was nothing more than a sex slave to him. Catching him in the bathroom the other day was the best thing to happen to him. Not only could he use this as blackmail and fuck his cutest student whenever but it was satisfying knowing that he was fucking Wade Wilson's boyfriend. If there was one student Beck couldn't stand it was him. He smartass remarks, interrupting class, starting fights with the other students and getting on his nerves every goddamn day....Beck was more than happy to ruin something of his for once.

"Oh god...n-no...please!" Peter's legs started to shake as he felt his orgasm approaching. Beck could feel Peter getting tighter around him and thrusted harder, forcing Peter's orgasm out of him. As Peter screamed, his cum spurted out all over the sheets under him and his teacher's hips stilled. Peter could only let out a weak whimper as he felt his teacher's cum fill him to the brim.

"You were so good for me." Beck said, pulling out of Peter and letting him collapse onto the bed. "You said your Aunt is away for the weekend, so feel free to spend the night. I don't mind having something cute to cuddle with later." Beck poured himself some brandy that was on his night stand as Peter surrendered to his exhaustion and fell asleep on the soft bed under him, pretending that the pillow next to him was his boyfriend comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter...
> 
> Don't worry though. Once Wade finds out, you know it won't end well for Beck.
> 
> Another short one but a lot of fun writing Beck as an evil bastard.


	6. mob boss!Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being born into a powerful crime family, Beck always got what he wanted. Even if what he wants is an actual person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot of smut in this. Just Beck being a creepy and possessive MF.

Peter woke up slowly, his vision blurred and mind still hazy. He remembered walking home from work and a very expensive car rolling up next to him but that was about it. Whatever he was lying on felt incredibly soft and smooth like satin. As he fully woke up, he saw a face staring back at him. A rather familiar one.

"About time you woke up, honey." Said the man staring down at him. "I was starting to get impatient."

"M...Mr. Beck?" Peter tried to get up, realizing that his hand were tied behind his back. As he looked around the room, he saw he was in a very lavish looking bedroom. In the large room was a wide screen TV set up from across the queen-sized bed that he sat on, a connected bathroom, large windows showing a mass of trees and wilderness(meaning he wasn't anywhere in the city anymore) and several pictures of him sprawled on the nightstand next to the bed. What made it more disturbing was that these were clearly candid photos of him, taken during his walks, at work, even some of him sleeping in his own bed. Peter tried to crawl away but Beck grabbed him and pulled him into an uncomfortable embrace. Peter's body remained stiff in fear as Beck started to run his fingers through his hair.

"Easy, sweetheart." Beck hushed him and continued to speak in a quiet and calming tone. "See, I got tired of you not calling me after giving you my number so many times at the cafe you worked at, so I had my boys come and get you. You're going to live here from now on." Peter managed to pull away but ended up backing himself into the bed's headboard, letting Beck corner him.

"Y-You're insane!" Peter's eyes welled up with tears as his voice faltered in fear. "You can't just kidnap someone because they're not interested in you! Let me go now!" Peter tried to kick at his captor but Beck grabbed his foot and smirked before pulling Peter down towards him and onto his back. 

Beck pinned Peter down, his eyes practically burning through Peter's soul. "Maybe if I was your average person but I'm not. I own all of Midtown and the entire NYPD, Peter. No one is going to look for you. You belong to me now." Peter opened his mouth to retort but Beck smashed his lips against his in a forced kiss. He moaned as his tongue dove into Peter's mouth and started to taste every inch of it. Peter considered biting down but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to anger someone who's clearly as unstable as Beck is. Beck eventually broke the kiss and started to undress Peter as he tried to catch his breath. All Peter could do was squirm helplessly as Quentin pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Please don't! Please, I-I never done this before!" Peter begged but Beck acted like he couldn't hear a thing as he lubed up his own dick and positioned it at Peter's entrance. "No! No, ple--AAAHHHH!!!!" Peter's screams echoed through the large house as Beck forced himself into him. He put Peter's legs over his shoulders and looked down at the panting and sobbing captive. "it's okay. He'll learn to love it." Beck thought to himself as his stayed still to give him time to adjust.

"You're so tight, honey." Beck moaned. "I'm definitely going to keep you all to my self. Don't worry, I know how to take care of my things." He started to thrust slowly, making sure not to cause his new pet too much pain or tear him so soon. He just wanted to break him in and show him what his purpose is going to be from now on. Beck would still pamper and care for him though. He'd make sure Peter will want for nothing and be his happy little pet for the rest of his life. It'll take time but Beck can still have fun with him as he realizes that he loves it.

As Peter's hole opened more, Beck's thrusts got harder and faster. You'd think Peter's sobbing would be turn off but it was the opposite. Quentin loved all the cute noises he made, whether they be pained or pleasured ones. When he finally came, he made sure it was as deep as possible, marking this perfect boy as his. After pulling out and resting for a moment, he untied the exhausted boy's hands and picked him up to carry him to the bathroom.

Peter was quiet the entire time as his new owner cleaned him up in the spa-like bath tub. Only soft sobs escaping his throat now and then when Beck washed up a delicate area here and there. Beck smiled the whole time, ignoring the sobs. Soon, Peter will enjoy his baths with him and everything else. He doesn't mind having to wait as long as he has to. After all, it takes time to train an obedient pet.


	7. Prison AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's got some good news and some bad news.
> 
> Good news is that his lawyer Mr. Murdock managed to get his sentence shortened to 4 months. 
> 
> Bad news is that he's going to be seeing the warden a lot more in the next 4 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little one shot is an unofficial sequel to "a prisoner's welcome" by fyreyantics...which was inspired by more artwork from Mikazure. I hope they both like it.
> 
> I felt bad for Peter, so I did one good thing by shortening his sentence. Unfortunately, now Beck wants to get as much play time as he can with Peter before he leaves.
> 
> There isn't a lot of smut here but Beck is still a garbage human being to Peter.

For the past few days, Peter seemed much more lively. Ever since he got the news that his sentence had been shortened, the deadness in his eyes had vanished and hope had returned to him. Nothing could ruin this for him.

At least, that's what he thought. Beck seemed angrier. He remembered standing outside his office as Mr. Murdock broke the news to him. He listened in and peeked in on the conversation. He could tell that Beck was holding back his frustration as he said how "happy" he was that Peter would be leaving soon. He sounded like a spoiled child that's trying to not throw a fit after their favorite toy was taken from them. Mr. Murdock stayed professional and stoic throughout the entire thing. Even with Rumlow glaring at him throughout the meeting. Granted, Mr. Murdock is blind so he couldn't see it. Right? Peter held back a laugh when Matt exited the office and said "Oh, and tell Mr. Rumlow that if he keeps making that face, it might get stuck like that." followed by Rumlow's eyes going wide in shock and him almost tripping over his own feet. Mr. Murdock says he was just messing with them but it seems like there's more to him.

Peter was woken up today by Rumlow saying that he's going to the private showers now. Peter was told about the "private showers" by some of the inmates. He heard that they were far nicer than the ones he and the other inmates went to every day. Not only were they cleaner but there was no time limit you could have in there. It sounded all too good to be true but low and behold, here it was. 

Rumlow shoved Peter into the pristine bathroom, along with a towel and told him he could shower as long as he liked as long as he wasn't trying to drown himself and left. Peter should've been more suspicious but a relaxing and peaceful shower was something he missed since he got here. He quickly removed his clothes and turned on one of the shower heads, sighing in relief as he felt the hot water spray over him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, savoring this moment of tranquility.

The moment was shattered as he felt two large hands grasp his hips and heard the words "Hi honey." whispered into his ear. Peter jumped in fear and tried to run, only to slip on the wet tile floor. He looked up and saw the warden himself, Mr. Beck. He was completely naked like Peter was and it was the first time Peter actually got to see him naked since he had always raped him in his overpriced suit. Peter tried not to stare at his massive erect cock but focusing on any other part of his body didn't help. He was very well built for a man his age and, as much as Peter hated to admit it, was unforgivably handsome. 

Beck laughed at Peter's fall before leaning down and grabbing Peter by his hair and pulling him back onto his feet. "I know you'll be gone in 4 months, so I want to get as much time with you as I can, Peter." Peter shuddered as Beck let go of his hair and his hands were back on his hips, forcing Peter closer to him. "You really are my favorite prisoner here, Peter. Not every day that something as pretty as you shows up here." Beck grabbed Peter's ass, causing the younger man to whine as he squeezed the soft flesh. "So, every morning, you and I will be having our showers together. Rumlow will still get his turns with you from time to time though. He doesn't get as much free time as I do sadly."

Peter felt like his voice had just been stolen from him. He couldn't find any words to say and the only sounds that escaped his throat were the terrified whines and squeaks that came when Beck's erection rubbed against his stomach. Beck smiled as he buried his into Peter's neck and pushed him against the shower wall.

These next four months were going to rough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Beck being an evil bastard, I also loved seeing him frustrated at being beaten. Even after getting to spend every day of the next four months with Peter, he's still going to be bitter that he couldn't keep playing with his toy longer.


	8. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is bored and is going through some of EDITH's features when he finds a video saved on the device. A video recorded when Beck had ownership of EDITH.

"Mr. Beck, I feel weird..." Peter said as Beck helped him into his hotel room. He could barely stand on his own and almost immediately collapsed, face down, on Beck's hotel bed. Is this what being drunk feels like? Because Peter just felt weak and was still pretty aware of what was happening. Especially hearing Beck make commands to something to film this from this and that angle and for the footage to be transferred to EDITH. Before Peter could ask Beck what he was talking about, the man had climbed onto the bed and turned the boy over. Peter's eyes widened in shock as he saw Quentin had removed most of his clothes while Peter was face down on the bed, only wearing a pair of boxer and a large erect cock clearly under them and straining against the fabric.

"M-Mr. Beck, what are you doing!?" Peter tried to get away but his body wouldn't let him. All his strength was gone and all it took to stop his escape was Beck's hand on his arm.

"Easy, honey..." Beck hushed Peter. "The little cocktail in your lemonade will make sure you won't remember any of this tomorrow...or fight back." 

Peter's heart was racing with panic as Beck began undressing him. All he could do was squirm and beg as each article of clothing was removed. The way Beck looked at him while doing so was haunting as it was the opposite of what Peter had seen of the man until now. His gaze was predatory, eyes staring at Peter like he was about to eat him, and his smile...it wasn't the fatherly/mentor-like smile from earlier. It was one of sadistic glee. Beck chuckled at Peter's terrified struggles, relishing in how powerful he felt in that moment.

"Please....p-p-please stop, sir. You're scaring me! I-I don't want--" Peter was interrupted by Beck forcing him into a deep kiss. Peter's fists pounded at Beck's chest to try to get him to stop as he felt the older man's tongue move into mouth. Tears pricked Peter's eyes as he felt a large calloused hand cup his genitals and start gently rubbing and caressing his balls. When Beck finally broke the kiss, the first thing out of Peter's mouth was a sob. As Peter tried desperately to kick him away, Beck's mouth went to his neck. To Peter's horror, he felt himself getting hard from Beck's touching. "Please, Mr. Beck...I-I don't want this. Why are y-you doing this?"

"Because it's obvious you do want this." Beck whispered into Peter's ear as he fisted his cock and began stroking him to full hardness. "You were practically throwing yourself at me since we met, you little slut. Not surprised that Stark's sidekick was into older men." 

Peter was so scared and confused. Why was Quentin talking like this? It wasn't like him at all. The Mr. Beck he had seen was kind and heroic and talked so sweetly to him. 

Peter let out a pained sound as Beck's mouth moved down to his chest and bit him around his nipple before sucking on it roughly. Beck removed his hand from Peter's dick as he pulled away. Peter could only sob and cover his eyes with his arms. This couldn't be real. This just couldn't be. 

After hearing a bottle cap being opened and some slick, squishing noises, Beck yanked Peter to him again. With no effort at all, Quentin had Peter on his back and bent half with his legs pressed against his chest. Beck's hands gripped the back of Peter's thighs firmly and he forced them to spread out to expose his tight, untouched hole. Peter whimpered as he felt Beck's now exposed cock rubbing against his hole, smearing whatever liquid he had put on it. "God, just look at how cute your little hole is." Beck moaned, positioning the head of his dick against it and nudging at the hole eagerly. "Damn, so fucking tight too. You ready, honey?"

Peter could only respond with a weak whimper. Not that the answer mattered to Beck anyway. Peter's whimpering turned into screams as Beck forced his large cock into the virgin entrance. Peter desperately tried to push Beck away or put up some sort of fight but it was all useless. Beck just laughed at his struggles and shoved his entire cock into him, basking in the feeling. "God, you feel incredible, baby. You were virgin, weren't you? emphasis on 'were'." 

As if Peter's heart couldn't break any further, Quentin had to continue with the cruel remarks. Beck laughed as Peter cried and panted under him. It only got worse as his hips started to move, causing even more pain for Peter. "No! D-Don't move! It hurts!" Peter yelled but his pleas were only met with harder thrusts. "P...P-Please, no....no more. I-It hurts so much..."

Of course, Beck's only response was more cruelty. "Feels pretty damn good for me though." Quentin changed their position slightly, no in more of a piledriver type one. This allowed Beck to thrust down into Peter, making him feel even more small and helpless and allowing Beck to go even deeper into him. "You look so fucking good like this...crying and squirming under me. My cock stuffed into your ass while you sound so cute and helpless. I'll definitely be watching this again later." 

Beck continued to pound into the boy under him, using him as if he was nothing but a blow up doll for him to fuck, cum in and toss aside. Speaking of cumming, he could feel himself getting closer. Peter could his eyes with his hands, sobbing as all he could do was lay there and be fucked by someone he had trusted. "Don't cover your eyes, honey." Beck panted "I want to see the look on your face when I cum inside you."

Peter's eyes snapped back open and his hands were now trying to push Beck away again, his struggling renewed. "No! No, please don't come inside me! P-Please!" Beck's eyes glinted with sadistic delight and he started to thrust deeper. "What was that, Petey? You want my cum? Want me to fill you up nice and good?" Beck moaned as Peter shooked his head in panic. "No! No! Please, it's t-too much! You're already ready h-hurting me! Please, at least d-don't do it inside!" Peter continued to beg and plead as Beck's cock pounded into him deeper and harder, clearly being turned on even more by Peter's begging. "Please, please, p-pull it out! Please, it's too much! Please pull it---aghhh!" Peter felt Quentin's dick pulse inside him as his hips finally stilled and he came deep inside the teen. Peter's eyes were wide and unblinking as he felt every bit of it. From Quentin's tight balls twitching against his ass, to his cock pulsing and pumping out what felt like a gallon of hot cum into him.

Quentin stayed inside until all his cum had been emptied into Peter. As he pulled out, Peter laid on the bed limply. 

\----  
Present day...

Peter removed EDITH from his face and ran to the bathroom. He vomited all he had in his stomach into the toilet and cried at the video he had just witnessed. Beck was right about him not remembering that the next day. Beck must've cleaned him up and put him back into his clothes afterwards and carried him to his own hotel room. His healing factor getting rid of any wounds and soreness by the time he woke up by next morning. 

Peter undressed and got into the shower. He grabbed the soap and furiously scrubbed himself, needing to feel clean again. 

This is just what he needed. A new way for Beck to torment him even after death.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master/Slave kink and no powers AU.
> 
> Peter had been kidnapped by Quentin and is now his "property". It's been weeks now and this is Peter's new morning routine.

Peter got up to the alarm clock ringing. As Beck turned it off, he got up and winced at the welts that were left on his ass from last night. He had been punished for upsetting his master last night. After they had both showered and brushed their teeth, Beck picked out Peter's clothes for the day. A frilly pink apron and nothing else. It looks like he wasn't done punishing Peter.

Peter swallowed down his complaints and got dressed. He hated when Beck would force him into these fetishy outfits, adding all the insult to injury. While Beck got dressed in his usual attire(in this case, jeans and a black turtleneck sweater), he watched his sweet little Peter get into his, eyes staying on the still reddened areas where the belt hit him. Peter shrieked as Beck's hand came down and gripped his exposed ass. "You going to be a good boy today?" he whispered into Peter's ear.

Peter stuttered. "Y-Yes, sir."

\----

Peter did his best to ignore the fact that his captor was staring at him the whole time as he cooked breakfast and not just to make sure Peter didn't try to poison him. He hated how Beck always looked at him, like he was a pretty object to be gawked and leered at. Especially in this damn outfit he had him in. The fabric was thin and barely covered anything. At least the maid or slutty puppy outfits covered something up and didn't leave him shaking from the cold air. Now Peter knew why Beck decided to wear the turtleneck sweater as well. Bastard turned the A/C up just to watch him shiver.

As Peter added the eggs to the pan, Beck walked up behind him and placed his hands on his hips. Peter continued cooking, still trying to ignore the older man's touches and finish his task. Even as one hand reached under the front of the apron and started to stroke his cock to hardness. Peter took deep breaths and continued, hoping he'd stop once the eggs were done. Once cooked, Peter quickly got them onto a plate but Beck didn't stop. In fact, he went faster and pulled the front of the apron away to expose Peter's erection.

"S-Sir?" Beck pushed Peter against the edge of the table, forcing him to lean over the plate of freshly cooked scrambled eggs as Beck stroked him faster. Moans began to escape Peter's mouth shamefully as Beck's other hand began playing with one of Peter's nipples through the apron's thin fabric. "M-Master, please!" Peter panted "N-Not right n-now!" 

Beck continued to ignore his slave as he started kissing and nipping at the side of his neck. He loved when Peter was like this. squirming in his grasp while making such cute noises. Beck bit down roughly and pinched Peter's nipple through the apron's fabric, pushing the boy to the edge. Peter yelled as he came in Beck's hand all over the breakfast he just made. Almost immediately after, Beck left him panting over the plate of ruined eggs and started to make his own breakfast. When Peter regained his senses, he picked up the plate and was about to take it to the trash can when Beck's hand grabbed his arm and guided him to the table.

Dread filled Peter's soul as he realized that Beck wanted him to eat the ruined plate. Right across from him, Beck had a plate of eggs, toast and bacon with a cup of coffee. A stark contrast to the unappetizing display that was Peter's meal. "Well, eat up." Beck said, sipping his coffee with the most smug look on his face. "It's going to get cold."

Peter gulped, took at deep breath and ate the plate as fast as he could, trying his best to ignore the bitter and salty taste. Once the plate was clean, Peter grabbed the glass of water nearby and gulped it down to help wash out the taste. All the while, Beck watched him enjoying the whole thing in sadistic glee. "Guess you really liked that. Maybe I should have all your meals made that way."

Peter glared at Beck before taking his plate to the sink to clean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one for you but I hope you still enjoy it. Also, sorry if this fic ruined scrambled eggs for you.


	10. Beck's new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another fic inspired by mikazura's awesome artwork, specifically this one: https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1312143498015956992 
> 
> Beck had Peter kidnapped and sent to his home and this is him getting to finally play with him. This is another AU with Beck as a crime boss.

Peter woke up in a small dark space. The last thing he remembered was being woken up and dragged from his own bed and putting up a fight before being knocked out. There was still some blood on him but not a lot. He tried to move but tape was wrapped around his hands and feet. He could also feel the tape on his face as he tried to open his mouth. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Peter for a moment.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

As Peter's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the man standing before him. Tall with blue eyes and light brown hair that was pulled back. A neatly trimmed, short beard and devious smile on his face. He wore a very expensive looking black suit with a dark grey undershirt and shined leather shoes. His icy blue eyes zeroed in on the bound and gagged boy sitting on the closet floor, making Peter shiver. The man snapped his fingers and almost instantly, two other men appeared and grabbed Peter, pulling him out of the closet and standing him up in front of the other man.

One of them roughly ripped the tape off of Peter's mouth. "Watch it!" the mystery man said. "I don't want that face of his too messed up." He stepped closer and tilted Peter's chin up to look at him. "Do you know why you're here, honey?" 

"N-No, sir..." the stuttered.

"You're here because your uncle Ben borrowed some money from me and couldn't pay me back. He was even thinking of taking you and his wife and running off somewhere instead of paying me. Can you believe that, Peter? How awful. After I was so generous to give him money to keep a roof over him and his families heads." Peter's eyes widened as he remembered Ben telling them that they had to move. He assumed it was for innocent purposes but it's clear to see it was because of the man before him now. "So, my boys and I decided to visit you all before that could happen and you couldn't believe my surprise..." Peter shivered as the man got even closer, his mouth dangerously close to his. "He had a pretty little nephew that he didn't tell me about." 

Before Peter could speak, the man pressed his lips against his. As he pulled away, Peter was practically frozen in time, confused and shocked at what happened. "My name is Quentin Beck and you..." Beck smiled "You belong to me now, honey."

Peter's fight or flight kicked in and he started to struggle in the goons' arms and against the tape on his wrists and ankles. "Like hell I am!" He screamed "Let me go, you sick bastard!" Beck only laughed in response before snapping his fingers again. "Get him washed up for me. I'll be back in half an hour." The men dragged peter kicking and screaming to the bathroom as Beck walked away.

\---

After being thrown into the shower and then forced into a satin robe that was way to short for him, Peter was dragged into a large bedroom and thrown onto a lavish bed. As soon as the goons left, Beck walked in. Peter glared at him as he approached the bed, undoing his suit jacket and tossing it on the floor.

"Having fun, Petey?" Beck said, now unbuttoning his shirt, eyes still looking Peter over. Peter felt like a mouse that was being cornered by a lion but still tried to keep a brave face. "Don't worry. All you have to do is behave and I'll be nice and gentle with you." Now completely shirtless, Beck climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Peter. That's when Peter literally spat right in his face.

"Fuck you!" Peter growled as Beck calmly wiped his face. "I'm not going to just lay down and let you rape me, you monster! I'm not some toy you can own!" Right as Peter was about to make a run for the door, Beck grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down onto the bed.

"Gonna still put up a fight? Fine by me. Just know that it's your fault that this is going to hurt." The hand on Peter's neck began squeezing and Peter's vision darkened as he struggled to breathe. Beck laughed at the struggling as if Peter was nothing more but a feisty puppy trying to get out of his grasp. Soon, the struggling weakened as Peter became more and more light headed. Before he could succumb to unconsciousness, Beck released his grasp and Peter was left coughing and dizzy as he grabbed lube from the nearby nightstand and squeezed some of it into his hand. When he turned back to Peter, the boy was try to crawl away from him. Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him back to him.

Peter yelped as he felt two lubed fingers shove into him. Beck held one ankle down with his free hand and sat on the over, preventing Peter from kicking him away. The little whines and pleas that escaped Peter's mouth were music to Beck's ears. His dick hardened as his fingers thrusted into the tight hole before him, feeling how soft and warm his new plaything was. "Last chance, Peter." Beck said as he pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, revealing a thick and twitching erection, already wet with precome. Peter looked behind him and shivered at the sight it. As Beck stroked himself, all Peter could think was how something that huge could possibly fit into him. "You promise to be a good boy from now on and I'll make your first time nice and gentle. You want to feel good or you want me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days. Your choice."

Peter swallowed his fear and glared at the man behind him. "Go to hell." 

Beck smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." With that, he forced his entire cock into the barely prepped hole. Peter's fingers dug into the sheets under him as his mouth opened in a silent cry. Beck let out a long moan, relishing in the tight heat. "Fuck, you feel amazing, honey." The pain got worse as he started moving and Peter couldn't help but start sobbing. "That's it, baby. Cry for me. God, you sound so damn when getting fucked." He started to thrust harder, ignoring that he was making Peter bleed from the roughness. It was Peter's choice to make this painful, after all.

"Stop! St-Stop! I'm bleeding!" Peter cried as Beck continued to ignore him. That is until he reached under him and felt Peter's member was already hard as hell and dripping all over. "N-No..." he sobbed "Don't t-t-touch me!" Peter tried to get away but Beck just grabbed onto his hips and thrusted into him at an even more brutal pace. Peter's sobs started to be mixed in with moans that he couldn't hold back anymore as Beck's huge dick found his prostate again and again.

"Such a good little slut." he moaned, one hand returning to Peter's cock. "Do you get off on the pain, Petey? Little innocent Peter loves getting his ass fucked roughly? What would your aunt and uncle think, seeing their nephew getting a hard on from getting used like the whore he is."

Peter sobbed loudly. "I-It's n-no..not...like that!" Peter was crying so much that he couldn't even see now. Not from the pain but from the shame of getting pleasure from this. From getting his virginity taken from him in such a savage way. From being violated by a monster that saw him as property. "Please...p-please...I don't w-wanna enjoy this."

"Too bad." Beck started to pump Peter's cock faster, loving all of Peter's pained and pleasured noises as his orgasm reached closer. Peter's hole tightened around his cock so perfectly as he came in his hand and all over the bed beneath them. After a few more shallow thrusts, Beck's hips stilled and Peter let out a soft whine as he felt himself be pumped full of his rapist's cum.

\---

Peter wrapped himself in the blankets and sobbed quietly into them as Beck smoked a cigarette right next to him like nothing had happened. "Don't worry, sweetie." he said, putting the cigarette out in the ash tray next to him. "I'll take such good care of you here. You just need a little training first." 

Peter's eyes shot back open as he felt himself be picked up, still wrapped up in the blankets. Beck stood up and carried him bridal style back to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit. You'll be a good boy from now on, right?" Peter nodded weakly, fully defeated. Beck smiled. Looks like he can be trained.


	11. Don't let your voice falter, Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on another picture by mikazure: https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1303122071430537223
> 
> Believe it or not, there was a time when Peter enjoyed church. He was happy to be an alter boy and to help out at his community's church.
> 
> That changed when Quentin Beck became the church's new pastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to underage non-con, I understand if you do not want to read this one short. Feel free to skip it, get some water, rest and stay safe out there.

"Forgive me, father, for I-I have sinned." The boy stuttered as a large hand slipped under his robes and started to feel him up. You'd think the 15 year old would be used to it by now. This wasn't his first "prayer session" with Pastor Quentin. It's been like this for a year now. He shivered as the hand cupped his groin and began rubbing.

"Don't let your voice falter, boy." the older man whispered into the frightened boy's ear, his other hand coming up to gently grip and play with his brunette hair. "Start over." Peter gulped, trying to ignore Quentin's touches and his hot breath on the back of his neck. Peter steadied his breathing and restarted the prayer. This is what the new prayer sessions were now. Quentin would fondle and groped Peter as he recited his prayers and if he stuttered or messed up, it met starting again and letting Quentin touch him longer.

To Quentin's surprise, Peter managed to recite the prayer this time, only messing up once. As the Pastor got up, relief washed over Peter. He was so ready to go home and get away from this awful church. That is until he felt Quentin's hands on his shoulders. "Very good, Peter. Let me show you something." the Pastor got Peter off his knees and walked him to a corridor of the church that Peter had never seen before. Peter would've been excited if he wasn't being led by a demon that was pretending to be a holy man. There was silence the whole way, all except the echoing footsteps throughout halls. 

Finally, they reached a door labelled "Living Quarters". Beck opened it and practically forced Peter in. From what Peter could see, it looked like an average living room. A couch, TV, coffee table and a small kitchen right across. Peter jumped as he heard Quentin lock the door behind him. "Sit down, Peter. I'll get you some water." 

Too afraid to to disobey, Peter sat down on the couch. Beck went to the kitchen and start to speak as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So, you're turning 16 years old soon. That's quite an important year for young boys." Quentin gave Peter the water bottle and sat on the couch next to him. "You know...a lot of boys that age have sex for the first time by then." Peter gripped the plastic bottle tightly, eyes glued to the floor. His face reddened and his heart pounded. Quentin smiled. "I've heard that you've been bullied at school quite a bit. Perhaps this will help you toughen up. Help you...mature." Peter gasped as he felt the pastor feel up his thigh. Peter dropped his unopened water bottle and pulled away from the touch.

"F-Father, plea--"

"Shhh..." Quentin silenced Peter, pushing his back down onto the couch and getting between his legs. "I'm in charge of alter boys like you, Peter. I know what's best for you." 

Once Peter's robes were removed, Quentin's hands began to explore. "You really are a little angel, Peter." Beck whispered. Peter's eyes were shut tight, trying to not think about what was happening to him right now. Trying to think of good things like watching movies with his uncle Ben, eating Aunt May's pancakes, anything but the the warm rough hands feeling him up. That was ruined when he felt something hot and wet on his lower stomach. His eyes snapped opened and his heart skipped a beat. Pastor Quentin's face was right up against his crotch, his beard nuzzling his inner thigh and hot breath making his erection twitch. Before Peter could say anything, Beck's mouth engulfed his cock. Peter's back arched and a ragged moan escaped his throat as Beck started to suck on the pulsing member.

"Father, please! P-Please stop!" the boy begged "This is wrong! It's---" Peter practically screamed as Beck sucked harder, forcing an orgasm out of him. Quentin swallowed most of it but left some in his mouth before spitting the cum into his hand. Peter's post orgasm haze was cut short when he heard a zipper being undone. Peter propped himself up just a bit to look and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Pastor Quentin's cock was out and it was massive, especially compared to Peter's. He was stroking it with the hand he had spit into and was lubing himself up with a mixture of his own spit and Peter's cum. "You haven't experienced heaven just yet, honey." He said, a sinister smile on his face.

Peter panicked and tried to get up, only to be backhanded by Beck. "Don't you dare try to run from me, Peter." He gripped Peter's thighs and bent his knees to his chest, fully exposing himself to the monster. "Your hole looks so cute and tight." The tip of Beck's cock nudged eagerly at the entrance.

Peter started to sob. "Father, please. Y-You don't have to do this. Just stop, please." A small amount of hope filled Peter as Beck's gripped seem to loosen on his thighs. "You can touch me all you want and I'll never complain or struggle. I-I promise. Just please let me keep this one thing please." As Beck shifted, Peter thought he was going to get up and leave him alone. That the begging worked and he could just go home and try to forget this. 

He was wrong.

Once Beck readjusted himself, his hands gripped Peter's thighs hard enough to leave bruises and he shoved his entire length into the small body under under him. Quentin didn't know what felt more amazing. Peter's warm insides squeezing his dick or the look on Peter's red, tearstained face when he really thought he was going to stop. Beck was no pastor or man of the church. He was a monster that was finally dining on the prey he had been stalking for a whole year. His sweet little angel.

His thrusts were slow and gentle at first. Not to lessen Peter's pain but to savor this moment. Peter was so beautiful, sobbing into the couch cushion under him, face beet read and hair a mess. A beautifully broken angel now being sullied. "H-H-Hurts...it hurts..." he weakly sobbed, Beck looking down at him with a sadistic grin as he violated him. Peter's sobs turned to screams as the fake Pastor went harder until Peter let out a loud moan. "Wh-What w-was that?"

"That was your prostate, honey." Beck said before hitting it again and again. Soon, Peter's dick was hard again and his screams mixed with moans. "See, my little angel. You love this." Beck went even harder and faster, his own orgasm getting closer. "No one's going to ever make you feel this good. You're going to only think about me every time you touch yourself or sleep with anyone else." Beck laughed cruelly as Peter shook his head. Thinking about how cute it was that he was trying to deny it was his cock is already so hard and dripping all over his stomach.

"Oh Peter...Peter, you feel so fucking good." Quentin panted. "So tight and hot. F-Fuck...Peter, Peter, Peter----I'm cumming!" Beck held him tight as his hips stilled and he spilled his cum into the body beneath him. It took him a moment to fully recover from his orgasm, probably the best he's ever had. As he pulled his dick out, his own cum flowed out as well. All Peter could do was lay there, completely fucked out and too exhausted to even cry at this point. Beck took out his phone and took a quick picture of the beautiful sight before him. As Peter gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep, Quentin got to packing. By the time they found Peter in the church, covered and pumped full of his cum, he would be gone. 

Of course, that doesn't mean he'd stop stalking his little angel though. Even if it would take him a few more years to get a new identity, He'll be there watching him, especially now that he's claimed him as his. His perfect, defiled little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't going to hell for the other chapters, I definitely am for this one. I'll meet ya'll there.


	12. new daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate route of the fic "Bad Decisions Could Cost You So much" by Stony_3000
> 
> Beck spares Peter but only to keep him as a plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you read the fic before reading this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231194
> 
> This isn't a "good ending". Just means that Peter's suffering isn't over. There is a lot of pain in this.

Peter was so exhausted. It felt like all sound around him vanished as Beck finished up. Before Peter could close his eyes and pray that this was all a nightmare, a loud bang echoed through the empty room and jolted him back to life. He sat up and saw Beck holding a gun that was just fired, still smoking from the barrel. Peter turned his head and saw something that he'll never forget as long as he'll live.

His father, slumped over in his chair, dead. Shot right in into his forehead, blood dripping down onto his shirt and into his lap. "Dad!" Peter screamed, jumping from the bed and to the corpse across from him. Blood smearing on his hands as he lifted his head, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was okay. The bullet hole in his head proved otherwise. Tears cascaded down Peter's face as he looked into Tony's dead and empty eyes. As the boy wrapped his arms around Tony's body and sobbed loudly, Beck calmly got up and started to pour some chloroform into a small rag. Peter yelped as he was grabbed by his hair and yanked back, the rag being shoved into his face. The last thing Peter saw before blacking out was Beck's smile.

\----

When Peter woke back up, he could feel several blankets under his still naked body. He felt the shaking of his surrounding and hear what sounded like a radio. As he fully came to, it was clear that he was currently in the back of some sort of van with a makeshift bed under him. There were no windows and the driver section was closed off. He pressed his ear to the wall where he could hear the radio and listened carefully. 

"Tony Stark found dead in warehouse." and "Son missing." Were all he could clearly make out before the van stopped. The back door opened and Peter flinched at the sudden ray of moonlight that came in. The figure standing by the opened doors took out something and pressed it, flooding the inside of the van's compartment with light. By the time Peter's eyes could adjust, doors were shut again and before him was Quentin Beck. The man who raped him and murdered his father in front of him.

"You sleep well, Petey?" Beck crawled closer as the boy covered himself in the blankets around him and cowered away. This only made the older man chuckle, finding the sight of the terrified teen adorable.

"G-Get...get away from me!" Peter wrapped the blankets around himself tighter as Beck approached. "You killed him. You killed my dad! I-I did everything you s-said and you still--" Beck grabbed the boy and pulled him in close, one hand slipping beneath the blanket and feeling up his naked body underneath. The last ounce of strength Peter had faded and he began to cry openly as Beck smiled.

"shhh....Don't worry, Peter." Beck removed his hand from under the blanket and lifted Peter's chin to force their eyes to meet. "I'll be your new daddy from now on, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate route where Peter lives and the story continues instead of ending in the warehouse with two different endings possible now. Both bittersweet in different ways.
> 
> 1.) Peter succumbs to stockholm syndrome and falls in love with Quentin. It's injustice that Beck "wins" but Peter does not have to suffer from his trauma, now being in love with his captor and taken care of by Beck.
> 
> 2.) Peter is rescued since him living wasn't part of Beck's plan and the police manage to track them. While Peter is reunited with his friends, He will carry the trauma with him and need a lot of therapy.


	13. just a matter of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck knows Peter enjoys it. He even finds it cute when he pretends to hate it. It's just a matter of time till he accepts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as a part 2 to chapter 12's story but it also works as any other story with Beck holding Peter captive and being a bastard man.

Peter's lost count of how many times he's been in this situation now. Laying in his captor's bed and being violated and taunted by him. So far he managed to resist moaning out loud but having Beck loom over him with that damn smile while he used him made him more determined to hide his physical pleasure. He hated Beck and hated how he could make him feel so good.

"Still pretending you hate it, Peter?" Beck panted, his thrusts steady and slow but still hitting all the right spots inside of Peter. He chuckled as the younger boy glared up at him while he clutched the sheets around him. "it must be exhausting at this point."

"Go to hell." Peter managed to spit out before shutting his mouth tight in an attempt to hide his moans. Beck leaned down to kiss Peter's lips, scoffing when Peter turned his head away in defiance. Beck settled on leaving his marks on Peter's now exposed neck instead. Beck's grip tightened on Peter's wrists and his hips began to shift and go quicker. 

As Beck's cock began to prod and brush against Peter's sensitive walls more and more, it became harder for Peter to stay silent. What managed to break it was Beck suddenly releasing his wrists and instead wrapping his arms around Peter's torso, pulling him even closer. What started as a shocked gasp became a loud moan as Beck used this new closeness and angle and started to fuck into Peter at a brutal pace. The room filling with the lewd sound of Beck's balls slapping against Peter as his cock pounded into his ass and Peter's cries and moans. 

The boy started scratching and weakly pounding his fists at his rapist's back. Trying so hard to sound strong as he demanded he stop but only sounding like someone breaking down into sobs of pain and pleasure. "S-Stop it! Stop! ahhh!....nngh...y-you bastard....hate you! unngh..." Beck took this opportunity to get his face out of Peter's neck and force a kiss on him. Quentin relished the little muffled sobs Peter made as he shoved his tongue into his mouth and explored every inch on it. When he broke the kiss, he was admittedly surprised that Peter was still putting up what little of a fight he could. "F-Fuck you..." he managed to to let out through his pants. Beck laughed like the demon he was and gripped Peter tighter as his thrusts became even more fast and brutal, causing Peter to practically scream.

"You're so pathetic...I love it." Beck looked right into Peter's tear filled eyes. "Act strong all you want but I can still feel that pretty cock of yours leaking under me. It's just matter of time, Peter." Quentin could feel his balls tighten and his thrusts slowed, wanting to draw this all out a bit longer just to torture the poor boy under him. Peter made a weak whine at the slowed down pace and Beck definitely didn't miss that. "What's wrong, Petey? Were you close to coming on my cock again?"

"Stop...stop talking." Peter sobbed. "S-Stop it, Please."

"Can't handle the truth?" Beck's thrusts slowly picked back up. "You know you love this. Every time I fuck you, you're left cumming all over yourself. You love my cock, don't you?" 

Peter shook his head, no longer having it in him to argue verbally. It always made Quentin's already massive ego swell whenever Peter was reduced to this. He couldn't wait for the day when Peter would embrace it and openly tell him how much he loved being his fuck toy. To be his perfect little pet and want only to love and service Quentin. It was only a matter of time. As Quentin returned to his brutal pace, Peter was fully reduced to a crying and moaning mess. Soon he felt Peter's cum splatter against both their stomach and Peter making the most beautiful noise in the world, followed by soft and pitiful whimpers as Beck continued to thrust into his tightening and over sensitive hole.

"F-Fuck..." Beck was close. "So fucking good...god, Peter..." Quentin pulled Peter close and fully bottomed out inside his twitching hold. "Mine." he growled into Peter's ear as he flooded his insides with cum once again. 

Moments later, once Quentin was out of his orgasmic haze, he tried to wrap an arm around Peter's exhausted body, only for the boy to pull away from him. Back to pretending he hated all of what had just happened. This just made Beck smile and pull him into a cuddle anyway. It's just a matter of time until Peter's fully his anyway.


	14. gangbang(sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fighting Mysterio, Peter suddenly finds himself at the mercy of multiple Mysterios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending part because I, for some unknown reason, wanted Quentin to be even more of an awful person and how to insert a little spideypool in there.

Peter's body felt sore from his fall. He hated having to fight Quentin of all his rogues gallery because of how easy it was for him to mess with his senses. Peter shook his head as he sat back up, trying to clear his thoughts and keep fighting when he felt a foot kick him in the chest and force him back down.

"You're not leaving until we've had our fun with you, Petey." 

"We?" Peter coughed "Is your fishbowl too foggy or you forget how to count?" 

That's when several gloved hands seemingly came out of nowhere and pinned Peter's hands and feet to the ground. The hero's eyes went wide and he looked around, seeing multiple Quentin Becks around him now. There were at least five from what he could tell. He quickly squirmed out of their clutches and tried to get up and keep fighting but his spider sense was going crazy, trying to make sense of the threat around him. Every punch and kick seemed to only hit the air around them as the skillfully dodged the blows, the sound of their laughter driving Peter insane.

"This isn't real! I know only one of these are you and when I find--" The younger man was silenced as he was shocked from behind by a tazer. As he fell back, one of the Mysterio clones caught him and restrained him as the others circled around him like a pack of hyenas circling around their prey. The mysterio holding Peter in place was far stronger than the one he was used to fighting, keeping him in place as another one of the Becks removed his mask and the right in front tilted Peter's head up to look at him as the glass dome around his own face evaporated, along with all the others. All of them sharing the same predatory look. Peter tried to hold his breath, knowing that Beck might have something in the green smoke surrounding them but his mouth quickly opened wide in a gasp as the Beck in front of him used his free hand to cup his groin through his suit.

"So, how would you prefer we do this, Peter?" Beck said, a smug grin on his face. "You want us to be rough or will you be a good boy and service all of us-" Before Beck could finish, Peter spit in his face. 

"You're disgusting." Peter growled. Quentin wiped his face and sighed before punching Peter in the gut, causing the boy to cough and gag for air.

"Rough it is." The Beck behind Peter seemed to vanish and he fell to floor with a loud thud. Before he could even try to get up, the men were on him again and holding him down. The main Beck watched with sadistic glee as his clones ripped Peter's suit to shreds as all the boy could do was struggle fruitlessly. The main got on top of Peter, straddling his chest as the two other Becks behind him spread his legs apart. Peter's disgusted and indignant expression turned to one of shock and horror as he felt something hot and wet press against his exposed hole. He couldn't get up or see what was happening but the slurping sounds and the feeling of Beck's beard scratching against his cheeks made him figure out real quick what was.

"S-Stop! Stop that! It's---aghh!" a moan escaped his mouth as the hot tongue began to dive into him. The beck on top of him laughed as Peter shook his head, trying to regain composure as his cock began to harden. He then felt something hot and slick poke at his cheek. The Beck on top of him had taken his cock out and was now pressing it against his face, taunting him and trying to goad him into sucking him off. Holding back tears, Peter kept his mouth shut tight. The head of Beck's cock now started pressing against the sealed lips, smearing precome all over them.

As a finger entered inside Peter, alongside the hot tongue already in him, his mouth opened wide in a scream. Beck quickly took advantage of the opening and forced his cock down him throat while his clone continued to tongue and finger Peter's ass behind him. He held Peter by his hair as he fucked his throat roughly, loving the feeling of Peter's muffled screams, soft, warm tongue and his tightening throat with each thrust. 

As the one Beck continued fingering him, another wrapped his hand around Peter's dick and jerked him off, making him moan as his throat was being violated. "Fuck...That's it, Baby." Quentin moaned "Such a little slut. Getting off on getting gang raped like this. Keep crying and moaning like that around my dick." The thrusts continued until Beck finally pulled his cock out right before coming. Peter was left panting and hacking as Beck jerked off, cumming all over his face just moments later. He Peter felt the weight on his chest fade, another Beck seemed to appear, this time between his legs, his cock pressing against the wet hole.

"Please...please, n-no more." Peter managed to let out, already exhausted and wanting nothing more than for this to all stop. He was met with a scoff as the Beck between his legs pushed forward, penetrating the virgin hole and ripping another ragged scream from the boy under him.

"Damn...so fucking tight." the villain moaned, savoring the boys tightness before actually moving. "Were you saving yourself for me, honey? I'm honored." 

Peter sobbed openly as the Becks around him laughed and taunted him as he was violated. Calling him names like "Slut" and "Pet" and saying how much he was enjoying it and how he was made to be raped and abused like this. Once his prostate was found, it got worse.

Quentin continually thrusted right into that sweet spot inside Peter, making him moan and sob louder and louder. His own cock leaking all over his stomach as his abuse continued. A hand gripped his cock tightly preventing him from cumming as the Beck between his legs continued his assault. Soon, another one started to force Peter suck him off as the one fucking his ass's hips started to stutter. "oh fuck, Peter. I'm so close. You want me to cum inside you, honey?" Peter tried to protest but the cock in his throat made that difficult. Not that it would've stopped Beck anyway. Just the idea of cumming inside Peter had him on the edge. 

"Oh yes! Ah fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Beck buried himself as deep as he could in Peter's ass, his cum filling up his little pet. He let go of Peter's dick and watched as his came all over himself right as the Beck using his mouth finished down his throat.

Peter could only lay there in a daze as cum spilled from his mouth and from between his legs. Not even trying to struggle as the next Beck took his turn with him.  
\---

Hours later--

Peter woke up on the floor in the abandoned apartment building. Completely filthy and sore, he got up with a grunt and looked around. Beck was nowhere to be seen but he still left "gifts" for Peter. Those gifts being several photos on his phone with disgusting captions. There was one of Peter's ass close up and leaking cum with the caption "Petey's first creampie", another with, not clones of Quentin Beck but drones holding him down and cum all over his body. The caption this time was "Baby's first gangbang(sorta)" and so many other taunting photos. All taken solely to rub it in that Peter had his virginity taken and his body used ten times over throughout the night.

Peter got himself back up. He looked out the nearest window and saw that it was still dark and raining out. The boy grabbed the faded and dusty curtains from the window and ripped them off their curtain rings. He wrapped the curtains around his naked body and sat in the darkness. After having a moment to try and breath and calm himself, Peter picked up his phone. He no longer cared if he was getting a man killed now. His mercy had run out for Beck. He scrolled down his contacts until finding the name "Wade".

Peter: "Wade, are you there?"

Wade: "Yeah. Something wrong, baby boy?"

Peter: "I need you to pick me up at the abandoned apartment house in downtown Queens. The one you pass by to get to that one taco stand you really like."

Peter gulped, hesitating for a moment before looking at the taunting, disgusting pictures that were left on his phone and making up his mind.

Peter: "I want you to kill Quentin Beck after you come get me."

Wade: "Woah what!? What did he do to make you suddenly okay with murder."

Peter sent Wade the photos. After a few minutes, Wade responded. Just from the text, Peter could hear the seriousness and barely restrained rage in Wade's voice as he read the message.

Wade: "Weasel's tracking him now. I'll be there in a few minutes. He'll be dead by tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused, the multiple Becks were an illusion Beck made using drones and hologram tech. The gas Peter inhaled was full of drugs that messed with his sense of time. It was really Beck using him multiple times throughout the night and not an actual group of him all at once.


	15. Beck gets what he fucking deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is confronted by a villain that has been causing him and New York trouble the past few weeks. That's when the villain reveals himself to be a ghost of Peter's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Quentin Beck was still an employee at Stark Industries but wasn't fired after his outburst about "BARF". He was fired(and then arrested) because when he took a liking to Tony's intern Peter, kidnapped and abused him and tried to make him into a little pet housewife before Iron Man found him.
> 
> Beck is very disturbed(which is nothing new) and with Tony gone, escapes prison and becomes Mysterio to torment Peter and take him back.

Peter woke up in what looked to be the construction site that once was Avengers tower. Once he realized his mask was gone, he started frantically looking around for it until he heard a familiar, distorted voice.

"Don't worry, Peter Parker. It's just us here. No need to hide your lovely face from me." It was Mysterio. Peter got up to fight as the caped figure appeared around in in a puff on green smoke.

"How do you know my name?" Peter said, getting into position to lunge at Mysterio. His determined expression turned to one of shock as the helmet on Mysterio's suit faded and revealed someone Peter never wanted to see again in his life.

Quentin Beck may have changed slightly since he last saw him. No longer was his hair trimmed and slicked back professionally and his face no longer clean shaven. He now sported a short beard and messy hair which, as much as Peter hated to admit it, still was rather attracted on him. Peter knew better now though. He still had those blue eyes that Peter thought were beautiful like spring lakes but now reminded Peter coldness and weeks of torment.

"I...I see you ditched the wannabe Steve Jobs look." Peter quipped to hide his anxiety. "Whoever gave you fashion advice in prison really shouldn't have been trusted though."

Beck chuckled as he approached Peter calmly, not seeing the boy as a threat in the slightest. Why would he? Peter let him have him so many times without using his powers to stop him in the past. Beck could tell that Peter was still a little afraid of him by the way he flinched as he got just a little too close. 

So many things were going through Peter's head. The memories of Quentin being so sweet and charming when they first met. The memory of Beck drugging him and taking him to the middle of nowhere. The first time he threatened Peter to undress in front of him, saying that he had tabs on his loved ones and could kill them if he refused. Beck forcing his fingers into Peter while he begged him not to before taking him.

Peter was snapped out of his horrific flashbacks as he felt a gloved hand lift his chin. Tears welled up in Peter's eyes as Beck looked at him with a soothing smile. "I don't want to fight you, Peter. I never wanted to." Peter was then pulled into an embrace. Before Peter could pull away or even ponder how on earth Mysterio's metallic looking armor could feel like regular clothing, Beck whispered into his ear. "Come back to me, Peter."

Peter's entire body felt cold, even as Beck tightened his embrace. "All I wanted was for us to be happy together, honey. I promise I'll treat you better than last time. We'll go somewhere far from all of these painful responsibilities you put on yourself." Beck pulled away and cupped Peter's face in his hands lovingly. "I only want to love and take care of you, Peter."

"M-Mr. Beck..." Peter sobbed. Beck smiled, feeling victorious until a fist rammed into his face, shattering the plastic dome around his face and destroying the illusion around him. He fells to the floor, clutching the part of his cheek with a sharp shard of plastic in it as the holographic Mysterio suit evaporated to reveal a special effects suit underneath.

"You fucking bitch!" Beck yelled, his "loving boyfriend" act over. As he sicked his drones as the very angry spider-man, Peter destroyed each one with ease. Beck started to back away into a corner, fear rising as he watched Peter dismantle machines with a look of pure rage on his face. 

Once it seemed like they were all destroyed, Peter approached the cowardly man in the corner of the room. Beck shook in fear as he looked up at the angry super human that had tore through his life's work like they were wet tissue. "You can't trick me anymore." Peter went to grab Beck off the floor but his hand went through the man, revealing him as another hologram. 

Just as Peter's spider sense went off, the real Beck ambushed him from behind and tackled him to the ground. He pressed the barrel of his handgun to Peter's temple when he attempted to get back up. Quentin was huffing in rage, hair in his face and eyes angry and animalistic. "I'm going to take you back, Peter. I was going to be nice but now..." Beck pressed the gun harder against the boy's head. "Since you just couldn't be a good boy, I'm going to drag you back. I'm going to lock you up and fuck you whenever I want until you're nothing but a mindless fuck toy to me. You're mine and always will be, Honey."

Peter, using his strength, bucked Beck off and onto the floor. As Beck pointed the gun at Peter, webbing quickly encased in and his hand. Once the trigger was pulled, the firearm exploded and mangled Quentin's hand. Beck screamed in pain and curled up onto the ground, clutching he broken and bleeding hand. Peter made a makeshift mask for himself before swinging away and calling the police to Beck's location.

Once back home, Peter laid down and fell asleep on his bed. Both exhaustion and relief showering over him, knowing that another nightmare had been taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only really has implied past non-con and an attempted one and is mostly Peter beating the shit out of Beck. I thought I'd throw in a nice cathartic drabble like this in here. As a treat.


End file.
